Flavor traditionally entails four main taste components: sourness, bitterness, saltiness and sweetness. Umami, or “deliciousness” in Japanese, is now considered to be a fifth taste component. Umami is the taste resulting from the natural occurrence or intentional addition of compounds, such as, monosodium glutamate (MSG), 5′-nucleotides, such as, 5′-inosinate (IMP) and 5′-guanylate (GMP). Such compounds are especially interesting in that they have the ability to modify taste, even though they do not possess characteristic flavors of their own, especially at the low concentrations at which they affect food flavor. Glutamate is the one molecule that has attracted the most attention due to its association with MSG.
A number of approaches to enhancing flavor have been proposed in the art. For example, the incorporation of yeast extracts or hydrolyzed proteins from both animal and plant sources has resulted in the flavor intensification/modification of various foods. This approach has specific application for many foods and beverages. For example, the addition of yeast extracts and hydrolyzed proteins has resulted in improved taste in, and an increased acceptance of, low-fat meat products, which would otherwise lack characteristic meat flavor.
There is a need in the art for specific compounds which can be produced or synthesized to modify taste.